Libera Me
by InDimLight
Summary: My first Twilight fic, CarlisleXEsme, Esme is human and Carlisle is the only one without a mate
1. Climbing Trees

I don't own anything  
>This is just a random fic that popped into my head.<p>

Sorry it's not good

CarlisleXEsme, Esme is human

.com/libera_me/set?id=43943868(polyvore set for this chapter)

xxxxxxxx

She gasped as her hand slipped, the branch getting further and further away, her hands clutching at thin air.

The branches clawing at her bare skin, tugging on her hair and snapping as her body fell.

She hit the floor, rolled onto her side and tried to stand up, a pain shot through her right leg and she dropped down to the floor, looking down at her leg she saw a huge gash running the length of her shin, blood dripping onto the grass, her friend helped her up as she limped to the car.

xxxxxx

Dr. Cullen walked into the room, his next patient had fallen out of a tree and cut her leg, he could see her now, a small child with tears in her eyes, trying desperatly not to let them fall.

But as he rounded the end of the curtain he saw a young woman sat on the bed, her long dark red hair matching the long trails of dried blood on her leg, her messy, curled hair was tangled round golden leaves and twigs.  
>She looked up at him as he walked forward, her big brown eyes widening as he smiled at her, although the hunger tugged at his insides as he caught the smell of her, she smelt sweet and floral, he could smell the grass, dried leaves and warm sun still clinging to her pale flesh.<p>

He cleaned and bandaged her leg while talking to her  
>"you seem a little old to be climbing trees"<br>"hmmm... only because most 18 year olds have much 'better' things to do" she said pulling a face at the thought of being like most people her age, excessive drugs, drink and sex really didn't appeal to her.  
>he chuckled<p>

He gently placed her leg down on the bed and turned back to the chart  
>"You hit your head, do you feel dizzy or nauseous at all?"<br>"No, i feel fine, just a slight pain"  
>He felt the back of her head and she hissed in pain as he touched the bruised area, he quickly pulled his fingers away and picked up the chart, writing somthing down<br>"sorry"  
>"it's fine" she smiled at him<br>"Well, i think you will be fine to go, you leg should be fine in a few days"  
>He helped her stand up and she thanked him, she walked round the curtain and left the room with her friend.<p> 


	2. New Life

I don't own anything

xxxxxx

That same year she moved away with her boyfriend, Charles, he had been so kind to her, untill they moved.

After 3 weeks he had started to beat her to near unconsciousness, so very often.

3 years later and under cover of night, she slipped out unnoticed by her passed out, drunken boyfriend, back to Forks, back to the golden eyed Dr.

On the train she looked over her new passport and papers, 'Esme Platt, 21 years old,', she only hoped Charles would never find her again, if he did, she knew she'd be dead.

xxxxxx

Dr. Cullen walked along the brightly lit corridors of the hospital, the smell of disinfectant swirled with the sickly smell of death and disease.

Blood red hair and deep brown eyes flashed into his mind, within seconds it had vanished from his thoughts, leaving him feeling strangely alone.

As he walked out of the hospital he breathed in the night air, the smell of rain so strong it was almost overwhelming, oh how at times he loved his dark gift, if only briefly, he was greatful for the pleasure the once simple things brought to him.

xxxxxx

Esme finished her shift in the coffee shop and grabbing her coat and bag, she walked out into the icy cold streets, the late afternoon sun causing the ice covered pavements to glitter, like thousands of tiny diamonds.

She passed a group of teenages, the oldest must have only been 17, one had bronze hair and was tall and thin, another had blonde wavy hair, he was shorter and looked almost pained, a thin pixie like girl with dark brown choppy hair was gently clinging to his arm, a beautiful blonde girl stood by her with a huge black haired boy's arm round her waist, and lastly there was a thin girl with long brown hair holding the hand of the bronze haired boy, as she took in thier appearance she suddenly realised they had the same golden eyes and pale white skin as the Dr. whom had plagued her dreams for 3 years, she knew she wouldn't sleep well tonight. The pixie like girl looked dazed, before whipping her head around to look right into Esme's eyes.

Suddenly her feet flew out from under her and her head made contact with the frozen pavement, as she sat up a wave of dizzyness hit her and she screwed her eyes shut as black and red and white swirled behind her eyelids. When she slowly opened her eyes she found 6 pairs of golden eyes staring at her.

Before she could even speak they had helped her up

"Thankyou" she whispered, before wobbling unsteadily.

"Perhaps you should go to the hospital, we can take you" said the pixie girl

"oh, no, thankyou, i'll be fine" Esme smiled, but before she could protest further the huge black haired boy was carrying her in the direction of a big black car.

Once in the hospital the boy put her down and the pixie girl quickly ran off to fetch someone.

Before she knew it she was being ushered into a room and told to sit on the bed.

She sat patiently, wondering what the Dr. would be like.

She looked at the door as it opened to reveal the blonde haired, gold eyed Dr. he didn't look a day older than he had 3 years ago.

He looked suprised and looked down at the chart in his hands, his face fell slightly as he saw the name of his patient, he had been so sure it was her, she even smelt the same, her blood red hair hung in soft ringletts down her back, but this woman before him was exactly that, a woman, the 18 year old 3 years ago had been little more than a girl, still so young and innocent, this woman had sadness and fear deep in her eyes, as if she had suffered quite horribly.

But yet, as he took another look at the name on the chart, he was almost certain it had been her.


	3. Little house by the cliff

I don't own anything

(This chapter contains violence and attempted suicide)

Short chapter :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pain from the bright purple bruises and bloody nose and lip soon numbed as Esme finished the contents of the vodka bottle and placed it on the floor, Charles had found her, beat her and reminded her how worthless she was.

As she looked out the window, watching the sun go down, she realised what she needed to do, so grabbing her coat she left her little house by the cliff, determination in every inch of her aching, battered body.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alice gasped as she saw Esme, she had felt the importance of the red haired lady as soon as she saw her. Edward saw her vision too and soon they were rushing to get Carlisle from the hospital, Alice praying that what ever great being existed, would stop Esme from fulfilling her plan.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Her hair swirled round her head in the cold wind of the early evening as she walked to the edge of the cliff.

Esme looked down into the inky blue water, she inhaled deeply before taking another step forward and falling down, she could have sworn someone had shouted her old name as she did.

Her body hit the icy water and it dragged her down, the rocks cutting her skin and breaking bones, if she had been sober she would have been in agony, but now all she could feel was a dull pain, her vision slowly turned black as a ghostly figure, bathed in moonlight floated into her vision.

xxxxxxxxxx

Review :)


	4. She'll die

I don't own anything

xxxxxxxxx

Carlisle ran home as fast as he could, Esme lying limp in his arms, the faint drumming of her heart that would never have been perceptible to a humans ears was the only sign she was still alive.

xxxxxxxx

He placed her on his bed and sat by her side, wrapping her in thick blankets as Alice sat beside him, she could see the fear and pain in his eyes, she knew he was battling his thoughts,Should he change her?,what if she hated him?

"Alice?" his voice was demanding and serious, never before had she heard his voice so serious .

She knew what he was asking her

"You need to change her, she'll die if you don't"

He breifly battled once more with his feelings, before leaning down and whispering in her ear

"i'm sorry, this will hurt, please forgive me"

He then turned her head slightly to expose her neck and lowered his lips to her neck, he could taste the salt water, her rapidly cooling flesh and then her sweet blood as his fangs pierced the skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She screamed as waves of pain hit her, each starting up before the other had even finished, all she could see was red.

She tried to grasp the air, but her hand wouldn't move.

xxxxxxxx

"Carlisle she's calling for you, she needs you"Edward said, her thoughts repeating in his head.

Carlisle ran to her side as Alice moved away after removing Esme's wet, shredded clothing and replacing them with an old shirt of Carlisle's.

He took her hand, holding it tightly in his own

"I'm sorry Esme, i'm here"

xxxxxxxxx

He watched as her skin became almost translucent white, purple and blue veins contrasting with her skin.

He followed one of the blue veins as it traveled down her neck, he stopped at the bite mark he'd left...

What had he done?

xxxxxxx

Review :)


	5. New Esme

I don't own anything

xxxxxxx

4 hours later and her body finally stopped trying to fight the infection and gave in, her screams of pain were now whimpers, her grip on his hand had never loosened, even if it had he would never have left her side.

xxxxxx

As she slowly started to stir, Carlisle called Edward and asked him to fetch Esme blood for when she woke.

Edward ran off as Carlisle watched Esme toss and turn, as if in a horrible dream.

As Edward returned the smell of the fresh deer blood filled the room, reminding Carlisle of the fact he needed to feed soon, he looked down at Esme as her eyes slowly opened, her once brown eyes now a deep shade of red.

xxxxxxxxxx

When she smelt that wonderful smell she desperatly wanted to launch herself at the source, consume it, if only her body would move, the hunger burning her insides as if she hadn't eatten in months.

She was barely aware of her body being lifted into a sitting position before suddenly a cup was thrust into her face, the smell stronger now, she quickly drank the liquid in the cup, the hunger rapidly fading with each mouthful.

Once finished she lent against something warm, turning her head she looked up to see Dr. Cullen, a serious look on his face as he concentrated on ensuring she was sat comfortably, he looked sad, she only wished she could help him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Esme, i need to explain what has happened, i only hope you will forgive me" he spoke, his voice quiet and fearful, his golden eyes downcast, looking at his pale white hands

She looked at him, waiting patiently for him to explain

"You would have died if i hadn't, i couldn't let you die"

Worry crept into the back of her mind, what could he possibly have done that would make him so fearful and sad?

"I have made you like me, like my 'children'...You're a vampire, although my family feed off of animals, but you are welcome to choose for yourself, we will not force you into a way of life you dislike...please don't hate me for what i have done"

She looked at him, letting the information sink in, before looking at him, hope and fear and worry and despair swimming round in his golden eyes, how could he possibly think she would hate him?

"Thankyou" she said touching his hand "you saved me, how could i hate you?"

He looked shocked briefly, before he appeared relieved and almost happy

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alice skipped in, a huge smile plastered on her face

"I hope you don't mind, but me and Rosalie went shopping and bought you some new clothes, aswell as bringing your stuff here, since you are staying"

"Oh...You didn't need too"

Carlisle chuckled "Alice, likes to dress people up, sometimes whether they like it or not"

xxxxxxxxxx

After the first few days, Esme was finally strong enough to leave the room.

Alice insisted she let her give her a makeover, taking her to her room and sitting her infront of the vanity.

xxxxxxx

2 hours later and Alice, Rosalie and Bella walked downstiars, Esme following behind, Her hair had sunkissed caramel highlights, soft curls hanging freely down her back, her red eyes were rimmed with black and her lips were tinted a rosey red,her skin shimmering with fine gold glitter. She wore a dove grey chiffon tea dress, black suede flats and a string of pearls round her neck with matching earrings.

Carlisle caught himself staring and looked away quickly, Edward looking at him with a knowing smirk, Emmett smiled and Jasper nodded his head in acknowledgement as the 4 women walked into the room,3 sitting with thier mates, Esme sitting in the arm chair in the corner of the room, feeling nervous, as if she was intruding. Secretly wishing they would except her, perhaps even see her as part of the family... one day.

xxxxx

Review :)


	6. All going so well

I don't own anything

xxxxxxx

Tieing up her hair Esme climbed onto the kitchen side and started to clean the tops of the cupboards, since she couldn't go outside she had decided to be as useful as possible.

She felt rather awful, as when Edward bought her food last night she had nearly ripped his hand off, aside from that she was suprised how easily she had adjusted to being a vampire

xxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle slowly walked up the drive, he was distracted with all the work at the hospital, he would have stayed all night but Esme needed watching and he couldn't expect everyone to look after her when she was his responsibility.

He opened the door and walked in, a loud crashing came from the kitchen, before Emmett tackled Esme to the ground.

"It's your shirt!" Edward shouted, trying to help Emmett control Esme

Carlisle looked down and saw droplets of blood on his sleeve,he quickly ran upstairs, ripping off his shirt and burning it in the fireplace

xxxxxxx

Once Edward and Emmett released Esme, she stood up

"I...I'm sorry" her bottom lip trembling as she tried to fight the tears, she was so angry with herself.

She ran upstairs, stopping at the top and taking a deep breath to calm herself, she walked to Carlisle's room, the door was open, he was stood with his back to her, shirtless. She looked down, wringing her hands.

"Esme?"

She looked up,he was buttoning the last button on his shirt, he was looking at her concerned.

"I'm sorry, i thought it was going so well" her eyes were downcast, looking at her shoes

He walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Don't be, it happens to all of us, it is hard, but i promise it will get easier each day"

She nodded her head in understanding and without lifting her head, walked back to her room.

xxxxxx

Review :)


	7. Hunt

I don't own anything

Sorry the chapters are so short.

Thankyou for reviewing :)

xxxxxxx

Four months she had spent cooped up in the house, as beautiful as it was she needed to be outside, needed to breath fresh air.

Esme sat by the window and watched the birds flying through the sky, the clouds floating away on the breeze.

Rosalie finished plaiting her hair, as Alice walked in dragging Bella with her

"we're going shopping Rose, you comming?"

"Yeah" Rose said, the look on her face suggesting that had been a stupid question

"Bye Esme" Alice said, skipping over to give her a hug, as Bella and Rose pulled on thier coats.

Once they had left Esme let out a loud sigh, she longed to go out.

xxxxxxxx

"Esme?" Carlisle's voice broke through her thoughts as he walked into the living room

"Yes?" she asked, turning her head away from the window, standing up from the arm chair

"Emmett and Edward are going to take you hunting"

Worry seeped into her mind, she couldn't bare hurting them if she smelt a human, she was terrified of killing a someone.

Noticing her discomfort he told her "Alice says you will be fine" he smiled at her, comforting as ever.

Oh why couldn't he be taking her to hunt, as much as she loved Emmett and Edward, she felt more confident in herself with Carlisle.

xxxxxxx

She stood behind Edward and Emmett, pulling on the sleeves of her thick grey jumper, Carlisle stroked her shoulder to comfort her.

"i'll be in my study, call me if you need me"

They nodded, turning back to the door.

They walked out, Carlisle watching as Esme took her first steps outside in 4 months, ensuring she was ok, before turning round and walking up to his study. Esme followed Edward and Emmett into the forest, Edward told her how to catch and kill her prey, Emmett mimicking Edward and making her laugh. As she caught the scent of a deer she ran and caught it, draining it of blood within minutes, just as Edward had told her, she soon caught another and drank her fill.

As they were returning home they caught the scent of a human close by, Esme turned her head in the direction, slowly starting to crouch down, fangs bared, ready to pounce on her prey, part of her, deep in the back of her mind, wishing she had drank more deer blood, perhaps then she could have found it easier to resist the human blood, before Esme could attack, Emmett and Edward had grabbed her and dragged her inside, pinning her to the floor, trying to keep her still.

Carlisle, hearing Edward call for him, rushed downstairs, calling Jasper to try to calm Esme as he did, seeing Edward and Emmett struggling with Esme, he knelt down by her head and stroked her hair, trying to sooth her.

She quickly calmed, she was thankful to Jasper, she hated the feeling of being controled by this thing inside her.

She turned her head to Carlisle's wrist resting by her head, his scent was delicious, even more attractive than human blood, it was intoxicating.

Her lips brushed against his wrist, when she realised what she was doing she turned away, finally getting up as Edward and Emmett let her up.

As Carlisle reached out his hand to her, she whipped round rushing upstairs to her room, locking the door as a sign to be left alone.

Carlisle could have sworn he heard her sob, he hated to see her so sad, he knew it was his fault.

He walked upstairs and knocked on Esme's door

"Esme?"

She didn't reply, simply stayed with her face burried in the pillows, so many feelings and thoughts swimming round her head, she was so confused.

Hearing no response Carlisle sighed in resignation, turned on his heel and headed back to his study.

xxxxxx

Review :)


	8. Monster

I don't own anything

xxxxx

The door slammed shut as Edward, Emmett and Jasper left, as Edward was getting sick of hearing Carlisle and Esme's thoughts about eachother, he couldn't help, they needed to work it out themselves.

xxxxxxx

Carlisle sighed and lent back in his chair, he couldn't focus on his work right now.

He looked at his wrist, where Esme's lips had been, it seemed to be the only thing he could clearly focus on, if he tried hard enough he could still feel her lips against his skin.

He had heard from his children of vampires finding thier mates scent more attractive than human blood.

Hope flashed through his golden eyes.

"_She found his scent attractive_" He shook that thought from his mind "_It was an accident, she was desperate for blood and reached out for the closest source she could find_" his mind formed any logical thought other than that, he prefered to believe his mind over his heart no matter how much it hurt, he had caused so much suffering, believing his heart over his head, he couldn't bare the pain if he believed she was his mate, let himself fall for her, then found she felt nothing for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He seemed so indifferent, did he feel nothing for her?, perhaps he found her lack of self-control repulsive, afterall he had never drank human blood, his compassion for humans so much stronger than his bloodlust.

A wave of frustration washed over her and she pulled at her hair, pressing her face harder into the pillows to muffle her cries.

xxxxxxx

When she got up she stood infront of the mirror, her eyes were rimmed red with unshed tears, her lips were swollen and red from when she had bit them, attempting to silence herself.

Charles was right, she was ugly, pathetic and worthless... and as she looked into the red eyes of her relection she realised...she was a monster.

She suddenly felt angry, she launched herself at the mirror,at her hideous reflection, that evil monstrous being before her, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

xxxxxx

Carlisle heard a crashing from upstairs and rushed up, nearly knocking the door off it's hinges as he burst into Esme's room.

She was stood amongst the shattered remains of the mirror, he took a step towards her and she put her arms out to keep him away, he ignored her grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, wrapping his arm round her waist, keeping her close to him as she tried to push him away, the other stroking her hair as she finally gave in resisting his comfort, sobbing into his chest.

xxxxx

Review :)


	9. Comfort

I don't own anything

xxxxxx

Esme came downstairs, boxes piled high in her hands.

She placed them down by the car and carefuly loaded them into the boot.

Once everyone was packed up they all climbed into thier cars, Emmett and Jasper in the jeep , Alice, Bella, Edward and Rose in the volvo and Esme and Carlisle in the mercedes.

Esme tugged at the sleeves of her jacket, pulling them over her knuckles, waiting for Carlisle to get in, feeling nervous about the 4 hour car drive with only Carlisle, she still felt so ashamed about her outburst a few weeks ago.

xxxxxxxx

They had to move.

Edward had seen Charles standing at the end of the drive, staring at the house, his mind was blank, Edward could sence the anger inside of him even without Jaspers power, Carlisle had worried for Esme, she may be a vampire but she couldn't take Charles, she was still so afraid of him, he also feared for his children, if they all knew Charles had been here things could get out of hand.

xxxxxxxx

Carlisle climbed in, starting up the engine and leading the group of cars off in the direction of thier new home in Forks.

The radio was playing and Esme was relieved that it could mask the awkward silence between them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in the early afternoon, outside a huge house, one side almost completely glass, it was surrounded in thick green forest, perfect for hunting.

Inside the house was bright, white walls and polished wood floors, it was completely furnished, Alice had taken it upon herself to design each room.

Esme walked up to her room, boxes in hand, she opened the door and placed them down.

Her room was bright white, thick black velvet curtains hung either side of the huge window. Outside she could see the treetops and mountains, it was beautiful.

Her bed was black and white with a black metal headboard, The bathroom had a tiled floor in sparkling black, the walls were once again white, a huge bathtub stood in one corner, a shower in another and the shelves surrounding two sides of the bathtub were covered in candles.

xxxxx

As the months passed Esme settled into her new home quite happily, Emmett and Alice had taken to calling her mum on occasion, although never round Carlisle.

She often found herself looking out of the window at every little sound, as every hour ticked by, she missed Carlisle more and more when he was at work and lately she had hardly seen him.

xxxxxxxxxx

As he came through the door he placed his bag down and walked upstairs to his study, Esme waited patiently for him to return and greet her as he did everytime he came home early enough, she sat for 10 minutes waiting, before Edward came in.

"He must of had a bad day, he's in his study"

She smiled at Edward, she felt a strong bond to Edward, to all of the children, she was greatful for them.

xxxxx

She walked up the stairs and stopped outside Carlisle's study,she smoothed out her skirt and hair and knocked on the door, there was no sound from the other side so she slowly opened the door and peered round.

He had his head in his hands, his normally neat hair now messy, sticking up in all directions as if he had ran his hands through it numerous times throughout the day.

She walked in, he didn't even look at her, just sat with his head in his hands.

She knelt down beside his chair, resting her hand on his knee in a comforting gesture.

Then he looked at her, placing one hand ontop of hers, rubbing his thumb in circles across the back of her hand.

He took her hand in both of his and she looked up at him.

"i lost a patient, she was so young, she should have lived"

Esme knew how passionate he was about his work, she loved that about him.

"...She looked like you"

He slid off his chair to sit beside her, never letting go of her hand, he pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him, inhaling his scent, all the time wishing she could make him feel better.

They stayed there for a while, not speaking or moving, just simply comforting eachother.

Eventually he shifted and kissed her forehead before standing up, helping her up and walking back downstairs to see his children.

Esme stood there, wondering why he had kissed her, did he feel about her, like how she did about him?, did he just think she wanted him to kiss her? was it just his way of thanking her?

She shook her head and put a smile on her face, going back downstairs.

xxxxxx

Review


	10. Blood

I don't own anything

xxxx

The moment he had avoided for months was now here, Everyone was out besides him and Esme, they needed to feed but he was worried, he didn't want her to see him feed, he didn't want to frighten her, but Edward had ensured he had no choice but to take her hunting.

Esme stood patently by the door, watching Carlisle rush about the room, tidying up the mess everyone had left, once it was tidy he could put it off no more and lead Esme out of the house and into the forest.

He watched as she caught a deer and drained it's blood, Edward and Emmett had taught her well, he ensured she was well fed before running off to catch his own food.

Esme watched him tackle a bear to the ground and bite it's neck, his violent animalistic nature taking over, a harsh contrast to his normaly compassionate and restrained self, it frightened her yet excited her to see such a different side to him.

They retured home to find the boys wrestling in the garden, Carlisle quickly being tacled by Emmett, Esme giggling as he joined play fighting the boys.

She caught the scent of a human nearby, her instinct took over before she could do anything and she ran off in the direction of the human, Carlisle and the boys rushing after her.

She caught the man and sank her teeth into his neck, draining him of almost half his blood in seconds, Edward, Emmett and Jasper pulling her off as Carlisle worked to save the mans life.

Eventually the man was stable and Carlisle took him to the hospital claiming he had been mauled by a bear.

xxxxxxxx

Edward, Emmett and Jasper dragged Esme inside, her desperatly clawing at them, once she calmed down she realised what she had done, she ran to her room and curled up on the floor, disgusted with herself.

She heard Carlisle walk to his study and she got up to check if the man was ok, Carlisle nodded his head at her unvoiced question, he didn't look at her, he must have hated her, she slammed her door shut, locking it and dropped to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as the sobbed, shaking violently, trying to hide her sobbing from the others.

xxxxxxx

Carlisle ran his hands through his hair, sighing and dropping down into his chair, He blamed himself, he had got too comfortable, let his guard down and she had nearly killed a man, he should have paid more attention.

xxxxxx

After shopping the next morning Alice and Bella stood outside Esme's room, she hadn't left her room since yesterday morning, they knew from Edward she was suffering, blaming herself, they wanted to cheer her up.

Alice knocked on the door "Esme?" she said so softly, had she been human she wouldn't have heard it

Esme sat up, wiping her eyes on her sleeve and getting up, letting them in

"he's going to be fine, he won't remember you he'll just presume it was a bear"

Esme smiled sadly at her "thankyou Alice"

"we wanted to cheer you up" Bella said smiling and holding out 3 huge shopping bags to her, thier own shopping still placed on the floor.

"Dress up!"Alice exclaimed

Esme sat down and Alice and Bella sat beside her placing their bags infront of them.

"Rose would be here too but she's out with Emmett"

Esme smiled at the girls, opening the first bag they had given her, as the girls opened thier own, pulling out a pair of black chiffon Christian Louboutin heels, she gasped, they were beautiful, they must have cost loads "Alice, Bella, they're beautiful, but i can't accept them"

"Why not? we like spending money on clothes and shoes, Carlisle doesn't mind, he insists we do"

Esme hugged them both, knowing not to get into an argument with Alice over her spending habbits

In the bag there was also a diamond choker and matching earrings and a black satin clutch bag.

Another contained 4 dresses, a white blouse and grey skirt combo dress, a navy short sleeve fitted dress, a red pleated strapless mini satin dress and a black and nude beaded illusion dress that look extremely short.

The last bag contained a small bag with make up inside and lots of rather revealing lingerie, no doubt Rosalie's idea.

She hugged the girls once again before Alice dragged her behing the changing screen and handed her the navy dress, seamed stockings and heels, once Esme was dressed Alice sat her at the vanity and did her make up and twisted hair long caramely red hair into a french twist, pinning it in place with pearl hair pins.

Esme stood infront of the full length mirror, she felt beautiful, she smiled genuinly at her reflection, the first time in years, before Alice and Bella dragged her downstairs to watch a movie, no lounging in jogging bottoms and baggy jumpers when Alice was around.

xxxx

Review :)


	11. Freedom

i don't own anything

(the dress i had in mind for this is the Zuhair Murad beaded dress Elizabeth Reaser wore for the Eclipse premiere, if anyone is wondering)

xxxxxxx

5 months since the accident and Esme felt so much better,she got out of bed and went to take a shower and get dressed.

She sat at her vanity and noticed something that made her gasp, her eyes were completely gold, just like the others, Carlisle seemed very impressed with the rapid change and after much persuasion allowed Alice, Bella and Rose to take Esme out to the town not far away, Alice promising to bring Esme home as soon as she saw anything potentially dangerous.

xxxxxxx

They boys sat downstairs waiting for the girls to emerge from Esme's room, all dressed up.

Half an hour later and Edward sighed "Finally!", a sign the girls were ready.

Alice came down in a floaty green dress, her Cullen crest choker matching her ballet pumps, her spikey hair had flecks of gold glitter in, Rosalie followed behind in a figure hugging black velvet mini dress, her golden hair hung in loose ringlets round her face, with black velvet platform heels, Bella wore a royal blue dress, with a black cardigan over the top, still wearing her converse, much to the annoyance of Alice, and finally Esme came down in the black and beige beaded dress Alice had given her, her now golden eyes rimmed in a metalic navy blue, her hair in a slightly backcombed messy bun, black chiffon shoes and diamond earrings.

Edward smirked at Carlisle's thoughts about Esme, Carlisle's eyes widened slightly at the sight of her in such a dress.

The girls went out leaving the boys to entertain themselves, Esme warning them not to break anything.

xxxxxxxx

Carlisle paced back and forth waiting for them to return, he couldn't relax, he wanted Esme here with him.

Edward groaned throwing a pillow at Carlisle "Stop thinking about her, she'll be fine, just sit down and relax"

Carlisle sat down, got up and walked to the kitchen, he looked out the window watching for them, it wasn't her he feared wouldn't control herself, he worried the humans wouldn't, she looked beautiful and he hated the idea of the drunk men in the clubs leering at her_, "She was his", _he shook his head, he was angry with himself for thinking such a thing.

Edward soon dragged the others out, leaving Carlisle to his thoughts.

xxxxx

There was a knock at the door and Carlisle rushed to answer it, outside stood Esme, a smile on her face, she was beeming, he could feel the happiness radiating from her, he felt guilty for having to keep her inside for so long, if only he knew it wasn't her new found freedom that was causing her happiness...

"Where's the girls?"

"Alice dropped me off, the boys have joined them, but i think i'm a little too old to be hanging round with them"

He moved to let her in and she stood in the hall, slipping off her shoes and walking into the kitchen

She sat on the side, her legs crossed at the knee, Carlisle stood infront of her, leaning against the table.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"yes, although Edward told me you were worried"

he looked down

"I'm sorry, i do trust you" he looked up as he heard her climb down from the side, she stood infront of him, face inches from his.

"I know" before he could do anything she had kissed him gently, determining how he felt for her before she embarassed herself any more.

He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her close, crashing his lips against hers as her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

They broke apart as the children arrived home, all of them smirking, Edward and Alice must have informed them all.

Emmett broke the silence

"Finally dad!"

They all burst out laughing.

xxxxx

review :)


	12. Hospital

I don't own anything

xxxxx

"They call him WHAT?" exclaimed Esme, suprise and a hint of anger laced her voice

_"Although they are right"._

Edward chuckled at her thoughts.

She glared at him, shutting him up.

"Dr. Delicious, and they flirt with him at every opportunity" Alice giggled.

"I've even heard stories about powdered sugar...and some more rather sexual thoughts and ideas, mainly from the female nurses" mumbled Edward, shuddering at some of the memories.

"Really? and how does Carlisle feel about it?"

"He doesn't mind, although it does annoy him at times"Edward answered

Alice fazed out, gasping when her vision ended.

"Esme, your idea is perfect"

Sensing a dress up opportunity Alice grabed Esme's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

xxxxxxx

"Here try this on", Alice handed Esme a grey pencil skirt and sheer white blouse.

Esme pulled them on and steped out from behind the screen, "Well?"

"Erm..." Alice scanned the room, saw what she was looking for and handed Esme the shoes.

"With these... and these" said Alice, grabbing a string of pearls and handing it to Esme.

xxxxx

Once she was dressed and ready Alice gave Esme a lift to the hospital, Alice had told her that her plan was perfect.

Outside the hospital entrance Esme suddenly felt nervous, what if he was really busy or didn't want to see her.

She took a breath and walked in, up to the reception desk.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked the less than interested woman behind the counter.

"Could you direct me to Dr. Cullen's office please?"

"He's in theatre at the moment,his shift ends after, do you have an oppointment?"

"No, i don't, but i'd be happy to wait in his office"

She sighed, pointing her finger in the direction of another room," In there, 3rd door along"

"Thankyou"

Esme followed the girls instructions and sat at his desk waiting for him to return.

xxxxxxx

Carlisle walked along the corridor, he wondered what the suprise Alice had told him about earlier was.

He walked into his office, looking at the files in his hands, shrugging out of his lab coat.

He placed the files on his desk and looked up to see his chair turn around, Esme sat in it.

"Evening Dr. Cullen" she smirked at him...

xxxxxx

Review :)


	13. Dr

I don't own anything

Very short chapter

xxxxxx

She removed her coat.

He couldn't help but notice her blouse was sheer,her black lace underwear visable through the thin fabric, he shook that thought out of his head,

"Esme, Is something wrong?"

She got up, slowly walking round the desk.

"Yes Dr."

Catching onto her plan he played along.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"I can't seem to focus"

"Really?, Does anything inparticular seem to be causing it?"

"Yes"

"What might that be?"

"Well... i've heard the nurses here refer to him as a Dr. Delicious" she smirked as his eyebrow rose.

"A Dr. Delicious?, never heard of him"

She bit her lip to supress a giggle as she slowly walked towards him, noticing his eyes on her gently swaying hips.

"Oh...Thats a shame,I guess I'll never be able to focus"

"Perhaps you need something to take your mind off him"

"Such as?"

In the blink of an eye he had her pinned to the wall, gently pressing his chest against hers, feeling her chest expand as she breathed in, her lips milimetres from his, thier breath mingling together.

He watched her tongue run along her top lip, she gently bit her bottom lip, waiting for his next move.

He kissed her hard on the lips, her reacting with a passion to rival his own.

As they broke apart he moved back to admire her, chest heaving with unneeded breath, lips swollen and bitten red, her eyes now darkened to a glossy brown.

"Oh, Thankyou Dr. it seems to have helped"

"Well, I'm pleased it has, although if it returns please don't hesitate to see me, any time"

She smirked

"I shall do, thankyou again Dr."

She pulled on her coat and left Carlisle in his office, enjoying the feeling of the icy cold night air on her hot skin as she walked back home.

xxxxxxxx

Review for next chapter:)


	14. Love

I don't own anything

xxxxxxxx

Alice, Bella and Rosalie had Esme trapped in her room all day, when Esme asked they refused to tell her why.

"Atleast tell me something, please"

"It's good" was all Rosalie said

Esme sighed, that would be all she would get out of them.

'La Traviata' played quietly in the corner of the room, the smell of vanilla wafted in from the bathroom, Alice hummed along as Esme sat on her bed waiting for Alice to allow her in.

"Ready" Alice said, walking out of the bathroom.

Esme walked in to see the tub full of vanilla bubbles, surrounded by candles, the dim golden light glittering off the walls.

She sank down into the warm water, hearing the girls shuffling around her room, she wondered what they were going to dress her in.

She sank under the water, feeling her silky hair swirling round her,she noticed the water had a slight shimmer to it, the silver sparkles twinkling in the candle light that filtered through the bubbles.

Eventually she got out and wrapped a towel round her, twisting her hair up in another and walking out.

She moved behind the screen as Bella motioned and found a vanilla moisturiser and lacy underwear.

Once ready, Rosalie handed her the stockings and suspenders and she pulled them on, then the grey cowl neck halter dress that Alice had searched for hours to find her, it hugged her hourglass figure perfectly.

She sat at the vanity and Rosalie blowdried her hair into big voluminous curls, as Alice applied her make up and gave her small diamond earrings to wear.

Esme slipped on her heels and stood infront of the mirror, she looked beautiful.

She hugged the girls, still wondering why they had insisted on this.

xxxxxxx

Carlisle returned home and greeted his children, noticing it was only the boys, expecting Esme to come downstairs and greet him too, when she didn't come down he looked to Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

They simply ushered him upstairs.

He showered and dress in the suit they had layed out for him, no doubt Alice had told them to.

It dawned on him as he thought of Alice, that she had probably seen what he had planned.

"She did" Edward confurmed his thoughts

He nodded, greatful for his children.

They soon left him to himself, telling him not to leave his room untill they said.

The boys walked out of Carlisle's room to see the girls walking out of Esme's.

They walked downstairs and got to work in the dinning room.

xxxxxx

The boys fetched Carlisle and bought him down, the girls then fetched Esme and left them in the dinning room.

Carlisle moved out her seat for her and Esme sat down, he was ever the gentleman.

He sat opposite her.

"So this is what they were planning" Esme said, smiling at him

"Yes" he agreed, playing with his glass.

Alice came in and poured a thick red liquid into thier glasses, animal blood, Esme hadn't eatten all day and was rather hungry, Alice left the decanter of blood on the table and left them to it.

Carlisle downed his glass and poured himself another.

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked, worry in her voice

"No" he smiled at her, realising she probably thought he didn't want to be here with her.

An hour later and Carlisle poured the last of the blood into thier glasses and stood up, offering his hand to Esme, she took it and he lead her out into the garden.

They sat on the white metal bench Esme had picked out for the garden.

She snuggled up to him, sipping her blood, a content smile playing on her lips.

She felt him shift and sat up.

He sighed, placing his empty glass down and standing up.

She opened her mouth to say something and he motioned for her to wait and let him speak.

"Esme...I love you, I have for a long time"

She wanted to tell him the same, but she could sence there was more.

He knelt down taking both her hands in his, if her heart could beat it would have been racing.

"Esme...Will you marry me?" He looked so worried, she couldn't bare to let him suffer.

"Yes" she whispered, wrapping her arms round his neck and crushing her lips to his.

He pulled her to him and lifted her up, carrying her inside.

The kids all rushed out of the kitchen tackling them both in a hug.

Once alone Carlisle took her hand and placed a tiny golden ring on her finger.

"You didn't give me chance to give it to you earlier" She giggled curling up to him and linking fingers with him.

xxxxxxx

Review:)


	15. Isle Esme

I don't own anything

xxxxx

The wedding had been beautiful, everything Esme could have wanted, she would have been happy with anything, so long as she was marrying Carlisle.

Her dress had been a white chiffon strapless, fitted dress with a long train,baby blue silk buttons all the way down her back and baby blue lace edged the bodice and hem of the skirt, her own design. Her veil was simple white chiffon, with a blue flower comb attaching it to her long caramel curls.

xxxxxxx

As soon as they returned home, Esme found Carlisle was taking her out again.

They stopped at the airport, he wouldn't tell her where they were going.

She sat on the plane, attempting to read but her mind wandered, imagining where they were going.

xxxxxx

There was a beautiful waterfall, leading to a deep blue lake, the sand was white and soft against her feet.

She walked along the beach, shoes in hand, Carlisle had insisted she wait outside and enjoy the early evening sun before it set.

She sat on a large rock and dipped her feet into the cool blue water, watching her cotton sundress gently swirl around her legs in the evening air, tickling her creamy white flesh, this whole place was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Carlisle stood behind her a few feet away, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to reveal his snow white forearms, his tie loosened around his neck.

"It's beautiful, although you still haven't told me where we are, I hope you're not expecting me to just know"

He chuckled "Isle Esme"

She looked at him, head cocked to the side

"I bought it for you, a wedding present"

Her mouth dropped open.

He chuckled "I take it that's a good sign?"

She nodded, unable to form a coherent sentance.

He held out his hand to her.

"I have another suprise for you"

She took his hand and he lead her inside the beautiful white house on the beach.

The white four poster bed was surrounded with sheer white curtains, he took her to the bathroom where there was a huge bath, surrounded with candles and scattered with deep red rose petals.

"I'll leave you to your bath" he whispered placing a chaste kiss on her shoulder.

She turned to him, holding onto his hand, if she could have blushed she would have.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

He didn't answer, just looked at her hand holding his, she knew he wanted to, but he would never do anything like that without her permission.

She sighed loudly, pulling him towards her.

"Stop being a gentleman and start being my husband" she kissed him before kicking the bathroom door shut and removing his tie.

xxxxx

Review :)


	16. Dr & Mrs

I don't own anything

Short chapter

xxxxxxxx

They lay curled up on the bed, Esme tracing patterns across Carlisle's smooth white chest.

She couldn't believe the perfect man next to her even wanted to be in the same room as her, let alone married to her.

She watched the sunlight dance across his flawless marble skin, making the white flesh glow in it's golden rays.

He chuckled causing her to look up.

"Is something interesting you Mrs. Cullen?"

She just smiled, hiding her face against his chest.

He gently brushed his fingertips down her side, barely touching the skin.

She shivered at his featherlight touch.

"What would you like to do today Mrs. Cullen?" He would never tire of calling her that.

"Lie here, with you Dr. Cullen" she kissed his chest,snuggling up to him.

"Oh, I thought you may have wanted to explore alittle"

She smirked, sitting up and turning to face him.

"I do"

She swiftly stradled his hips and pinned his arms by his sides.

She lent down to him and kissed his lips, releasing his arms and caressing his chest.

He grabbed her hips and fliped them over so he was on top without breaking the kiss.

He rubbed his nose against hers, causing her to giggle.

He smiled at her, the happiest he had ever been.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked along the beach, Carlisle leading Esme.

She could feel the warmth of the sun on her exposed back, pleased that she could no longer burn her skin.

"Close your eyes" Carlisle whispered to her, she did as instructed and he led her forward, round a corner and stopped, he moved behind her.

"Open your eyes"

Infront of her was a beautiful large rock pool, surrounded with exotic flowers, the scent of the flowers mingling with the saltwater and warm sand mixing together in the gentle mid-afternoon breeze.

"It's beautiful"

Carlisle smiled as he watched her walk forward and sit beside the rock pool, dipping her feet in the cool blue water.

She turned to him, holding out her hand.

He quickly joined her, sitting beside her .

She lent her head against his shoulder, his scent still far more wonderful than the flowers surrounding them.

"I love it here"

"Well we can come here whenever you want, all you have to do is ask"

He took her hand in his, looking at the ring on her finger, how lucky he was that such a woman would want him as her husband.

xxxxxx

Review :)


	17. Tired?

xxxxxxxxxx

I don't own anything

Short one

Thankyou for the reviews and ideas :)

xxxxxx

It had been 3 months since thier honeymoon.

Esme waited patiently every night for Carlisle to return home from work, she knew he was busy at the hospital, but he seemed to take all available over-time and continued his work well after he returned home.

She worried he may have already tired of her, spending so long alone in his study.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her hourglass figure wrapped in the white cotton towel, wet caramel curls clinging to her damp skin.

She wrapped her dressing gown around her.

Edward knocked on the door.

"Yes Edward?"

"He's not tired of you, there's just no-one else to cover for him at the hospital, he's trying his hardest to get home early. Trust me mum, he's the happiest he's ever been."

"Thankyou Edward, I'm so selfish, i should have trusted him"

"You're not selfish Esme ... and Alice says your idea will work" He smirked slightly

She giggled slightly, if she could blush she would.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once alone she got everything she needed and prepared her plan.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home!" Called Carlisle as he walked through the front door, removing his coat and scarf

"Hey dad, We're going out to play baseball" Said Alice, hugging him as she skipped past

Emmett gave him a thumbs up as he walked past, the others laughing at Carlisles bewildered expression.

He stood in the hall briefly before he realised Esme wasn't there to greet him, he wondered what she was up to.

He climbed the stairs and walked into thier room, stopping dead at the foot of the bed.

xxxxxx

Esme was sat on the bed in a black sheer dressing gown, giving him a glimpse of the black lace lingerie underneath.

"Good evening Dr. Cullen" she smiled at her husband

"Good evening Mrs. Cullen " he sat to remove his shoes, noticing the strawberries on the bed beside her, champagne on the bedside table.

"Strawberries my love?"

"I wanted to try something" she picked one up for him and he bit it.

He smiled when he tasted the deer blood mixed with the strawberry - blood dipped strawberries, what had given her that idea?, watching her bite into the strawberry herself.

"Well?"

"Wonderful idea my love" he slid further up the bed, ripping off his shirt as he did.

She handed him a glass of champagne, at first he thought it was some kind of rose champagne, untill he took a sip, the blood and champagne tasting rather wonderful.

He kissed her, pulling her close, tasting the blood and strawberry on her lips.

He broke away and rid himself of the rest of his clothing as she did the same.

xxxxxxxxx

Hours later and blood and strawberry stains covered the white silk sheets, wrapped round thier bare legs, tying them together.

Carlisle's fingers toyed with her hair as she rested on his chest, both of them content, thier eyes closed as if asleep.

She could have hit herself for thinking he didn't love her.

xxxxxx

Review :)


	18. Free time

I don't own anything

xxxxxxx

Esme found herself alone, Carlisle was at work and had been since 9 last night and the kids were at school.

She sighed, completing her 3rd lap of the house, cleaning any places she had neglected before.

She dropped down onto the sofa, wondering what she could do with her free time, she knew Alice would be less than happy if she went shopping without her.

She then decided what she would do and grabbed her jacket as she headed out.

xxxxxx

She arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later.

Unfortunatly Carlisle was in theatre and so she was left to wait for him to finish his shift.

xxxxxxxx

He was finished soon and was suprised to see Esme sat waiting for him.

He smiled at her, pulling her to him and kissing her, earning her quite a few jealous glares from the nurses.

xxxxxx

In the car ride he turned to her slightly, eyes still focused on the road, Esme had been rather quiet.

"Is there something wrong Esme?"

"I just feel rather useless, sitting around the house all day, it's lonely"

She was looking down at her hands in her lap.

He took her hand in his and held it, rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of her hand.

"You don't have to stay in the house any more, you can do what ever you wish my love"

He parked the car and lent over, kissing her.

She smiled at him as he moved back, getting out of the car and opening her door for her.

xxxxxxx

Thanks to Alice pulling a few strings she now had a part-time job at a nearby coffee shop, Finally she could do something with her free time.

During her remaining time to herself she would sew, finding her new vampiric senses ment the things she made were almost perfect, she was amazed how much she could do, how much detail she could add.

She only hoped Carlisle would like her little suprise as much as she did.

xxxxxx

Alice handed Esme a set of keys "there for a cabin in the woods, its far enough that Edward can't hear, there are no humans nearby and there is a beautiful lake behind it, we built it while you were on your honeymoon, I knew we would all need somewhere private to go. I'll make sure I order replacements for what ever you break" She winked at Esme, skipping off.

Esme stood open mouthed, she was a very lucky woman to have such wonderful kids.

xxxxxxx

Carlisle arrived and after greeting his kids he went to find Esme sat by the backdoor, wrapped in her favourite grey coat, two bags by her feet, he noticed she was wearing the new purple shoes Alice had bought her.

"Esme? Are you going somewhere?"

"No, we are, Alice has given me the keys and directions to a cabin they built in the woods"

Carlisle smirked thanking the kids as he picked up the bags.

xxxxxxxx

When they arrived Carlisle dropped the bags on the sofa and locked the door. Turning back round he found Esme stood facing him, arms crossed.

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I have a little present for you, I do hope you like it"

She slowly removed her coat to reveal a sheer purple babydoll.

He growled, shredding his clothing and carrying her into the first bedroom available, her laugher echoing through the cabin.

xxxxxxx

Review :)


	19. An end to that chapter

I don't own anything

Thankyou for all of the reviews :)

xxxxxxx

They had been at the cabin for three days.

Esme lay next to Carlisle, tracing circles over his chest.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes my love?" He stroked her hair

"I know we have the kids, but would you want a baby of our own?"

He placed his arm around her, closing his eyes, he wished he didn't have to tell her this.

"Esme, I would love to have a child with you"

"But?"

"As vampires, we cannot have children" he wasn't looking at her, he was looking out of the window, his eyes glazed with tears.

He heard her wimper, shifting into a sitting position.

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I am so sorry Esme, I took this from you" he rested his head against her back, wishing he cold take away the pain.

She turned back to him, big golden eyes looking up at him.

"I guess it's for the best, This wouldn't be any kind of life for a child" she hugged him, clinging to him with all her strength.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a month since Carlisle had told her, she had come to accept she would never carry a child.

Esme finished her shift at the coffee shop.

Checking her watch she noticed Carlisle would be off work in 20 minutes, so she took a walk to the hospital.

xxxx

Unfortunatly Carlisle was taking a little longer than expected, so Esme decided to take a walk around the hospital.

xxxxxx

She came to the maternity ward, she could hear the little babies, some crying, some laughing, some sleeping. She could smell them.

She walked into the ward, smiling sadly at the new mothers holding thier babies, She needed this, a sort of closure, an end to that chapter in her life, she was no longer human, she needed to remember that.

xxxxxxxx

Carlisle found her a little while later, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

xxxxxxxxxx

They drove home, She accepted she would never carry a child, but she had her children, they loved her and she loved them, she always would.

Carlisle held her hand, smiling at her, she seemed much happier since visiting the maternity ward.

"Why don't we check into a hotel?"

He looked at her quizically

"What on earth for?"

"I want us to get away, just for a few days, just me and you and the hotel room" she smirked, as he realised what she ment.

"Alice has already packed our bags and booked our rooms"

They drove to the hotel Alice had booked, Esme felt so much better, she knew she could move on with the help of her children and husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Review :)


	20. Hotel

I don't own anything

(I know twilight vampires don't sleep but I wanted to make them sleep in this)

xxxxxxxxx

Esme woke from her blood induced rest, Carlisle's head lying on her chest, his fingers gently caressing her skin,lying underneith the white cotton sheet. She lifted the sheet up to peer at the top of his blonde head. Sensing the movement he tilted his head up, smiling at her and turning over, crawling up the bed from under the sheet to face her.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen" he kissed her.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen"

He looked up at the wall, laughing slightly.

She tilted her head back to see what was funny.

There were huge cracks in the wall stretching right up to the celling, the metal headboard was bent. She laughed, he lent down kissing her exposed neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gently dragging her nails down his back. He growled in responce, pulling the covers over thier heads.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Esme climbed into the shower, feeling the hot water warm her skin.

Carlisle's arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her to him. He picked up the soap and washed her, her doing the same for him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle lay on the bed, the evening breeze blowing in as Esme opened the door to the balcony, her black silk night dress swirling in the breeze.

He followed her out, looking out at the lights glittering in the dark.

"I love you" She whispered, turning to him slightly, a smile on her lips as she took his hand in hers.

"I love you" He replied, looking into her eyes, meaning every word.

He held her, breathing in her scent, blocking out everything but her, her doing the same to him.

"Do we have to go home? can't we just stay here together for a few years" She teased.

"As tempting as that sounds I don't think it would be wise to leave the children on thier own for that long"

She laughed leading him back inside.

"Well in that case, perhaps we should find our own little hide away near our home, where the kids won't go"

Carlisle smirked, clearly liking the thought. He lifted her up and gently placed her in the bed, resuming thier earlier activities.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Review :)


	21. Eternity

I don't own anything

Last chapter :)

XXXXXXX

"I have a suprise for you" Carlisle whispered into her ear, his hands snaking up her sides to cover her eyes with a silk scarf.

She giggled, letting him lead her.

Once outside he picked her up and ran.

He placed her down, removing her blindfold and wrapping his arms around her waist, lips on her neck.

She opened her eyes to see little a white house by a stream, the front garden full of beautiful red rose bushes.

She turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he chucked.

"I'm guessing you like it"

She nodded against his shoulder.

He led her inside, giving her a tour of thier own little getaway, it had a living room, fully furnished, a kitchen, laundry room, bathroom and two bedrooms.

"Two bedrooms?" She wondered why he hadn't turned one into a study.

"I figured we might get bored with one" He smirked at her as she smiled, shaking her head.

She led him buy his tie into the first bedroom, he kicked the door shut, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

xxxxxxxxxx

They returned hours later, Rose smirked as they came through the back door to the living room, their messy hair and disheviled clothing giving away what they had been up to. Emmett give them a thumbs up, causing Esme to giggle, hiding her face in Carlisle's shoulder.

Carlisle's pager went off and he went to get changed for work, pecking Esme on the cheek before he did so.

He left for work to cover for Dr. Scott, he wouldn't be too long.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle arrived home to find the kids in the living room, Edward determined to defeat Jasper on the Xbox.

He walked up to his study to find Esme sat in the window reading a book on psychology, the setting sun pouring thought the huge windows, her red hair glowing like fire.

She smiled at him as he kissed her head, sitting at his desk to finish off the paperwork. He realised they never really spent much time together like this, just sat enjoying eachothers company, he would certainly ensure they did it more often.

xxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Esme lay in his arms. He couldn't believe she was his wife, his lover and mate for all eternity. She made him happy and he would do anything for her, to make her happy and show her she was loved.

She loved him completely and truely, she would do whatever he asked her and more to ensure he would know just how much she loved him.

They had eternity to enjoy eachother, show eachother just how much they loved the other. Eternity to spend together.

xxxxxxxx

Review :)


End file.
